Queluerain
by theyawningtortoise
Summary: a short lurid pulp , that takes place in the realms
1. Palak

Rokevin looked at the dwarf.

"So you're telling me that Fealyyur is gay?" Rokevin asked as he tugged on the mule behind them.

"No, I'm saying that all elf men are gay" the dwarf responded.

"I have a hard time believing that the wizard is fag." The man retorted

"Believe what ever you want to believe, but just cuz you believe the sky if green doesn't make it so." Palak said.

"What makes you so sure that he is gay?" Rokevin asked his stout friend.

"He's an elf!" Palak answered, as the two of them continued down the street.

"Besides that, what other evidence have you seen of this?" the man asked.

"It's his mannerisms, the way he's always smiling. The way he's always so… so…buoyant." The dwarf answered. "It ain't right to be happy all the time."  
The two continued to down the streets of Waterdeep.

"Do you know what he did the other day?" the dwarf asked.

"No." Rokevin replied.

"He tried to give me fashion advice. Fashion advice!" Palak yelled. "Can you believe that?"

"What was wrong with what you had on?" Rokevin asked.

"It was too much like armor." The dwarf replied.

"And?" the man asked.

"… It was armor!" a slightly irritated dwarf said. "In fact it was what I'm wearing now."

"That leather thing's armor?" the man asked

"It sure is." Said Palak

They continued north, the rest of the city bustling around them.

"Do you know what else?" Palak asked his yellow haired companion

"What?" the man asked in turn.

"The elf also wears his hair long like a woman." The dwarf answered.

"You know ain't right of you." The man said.

"What isn't?" The dwarf asked.

"Picking on him cuz he's the new guy. The man said.

"I'm not picking on him cuz he's new." Dwarf calmly said. "I'm picking on him cuz he's a damn faggot!" The dwarf yelled with such ferocity it he got some looks from people passing by.

"Look enough with this 'every elf is a faggot' shit! Stop counting like a halfling. " The man sternly said.

"Fine but don't come crying to me when you get raped in the ass by an elf." the dwarf said.

"Raped in the ass?" Rokevin asked.

"Yep it's for that reason I always sleep face up." The dwarf answered.

"Why so you can get it in the mouth?" The human joked.

"Ha." The dwarf responded. "No so he can get it in the belly, and by it I mean my ax."

"Hold up." The man said. "Is this the place?"

"I don't know" the dwarf replied as he stroked his long dark beard. "I don't read elf. It has a picture of a turtle with his mouth open."

"Yeah this is it." The man said.

"How do you know?" the dwarf asked

"It's a yawning tortoise, and that's the name of the inn we're suppose to go to." The man answered.

"What's a tortoise?" the dwarf asked

"I don't know it's like a turtle but different." The man replied as they entered the inn.

"Welcome to The Yawning Tortoise." The elf at the bar said with an all too friendly smile.

Palak gave a look to his companion.

"You should have the name of your inn in common, instead of elf." The dwarf said

"Two things" The elf said in a slightly seductive voice. "There is no word for tortoise in common, or even yawning for that matter, and second this is an elf bar sweetie we serve elvish drinks to elf customers." The elf finished, but Palak and Rokevin had already left.

"Is that the door?" The dwarf asked as the two of them made there way down the hall.

"Yeah" The man replied as he put his ear to the door.

"Did you hear any thing?" The dwarf asked.

"No." The Rokevin said as he began to pick the lock to the room.

"Wait." The human said. "Keep it clean, we don't want to have to explain why there is blood every where now do we?"

The dwarf gave his blond companion a nod then entered the room.

The room itself was small with a window in the back. There was a dresser off to the left, and an armoire of the right. The bed was located in the back under the window, and inside the bed laid a woman. The man, Brahm, was just getting dressed when the dwarf and man entered the room. Brahm looked at the two assailants that entered his room.

"Damn!" Brahm yelled.

"What is it?" The girl asked as she woke up.

"Nobody said nothing about a hooker." The dwarf said.

"I'm not a hooker." The girl retorted, and with that one of Rokevin's daggers flew into the girl's soft neck squirting warm blood all over the bed.

"Please." Brahm complained and whined.

"Now you can make this more complicated than this has to be, or you can comply. If you comply we'll kill you quick. Now what's it gunna be?" The dwarf asked.

Brahm jumped out the second story window.

"Damn it! He jumped out the window!" the dwarf exclaimed.

"Really?" Rokevin said sarcastically as he looked out the window. Brahm was attempting to get away but his broken leg was making it difficult.

"Damnation!" the dwarf exclaimed. "What the hell do we do?" he asked.

"I don't…damn it!" Rokevin panicked. "Lemme think…okay I got it. You clean up this mess here and I'll take care of the guy."

"Why do I have to take care of the mess?" The dwarf asked

"While you're arguing with me he's getting away! Do you know what will happen to us if he does?" Rokevin screamed.

"Fine go get the bastard I'm not stopping you!" the dwarf screamed back.

"You're talking to me!" Rokevin exclaimed.

"Just get the guy!" Palak screamed

"I am!" Rokevin screamed as he ran out of the room.

The dwarf looked at the dead girl. This was gunna be one tough mess to clean up, even without the guy running from them. Palak gave a sigh; he had hoped to have a hassle-free day. The dwarf unfastened the bag, then got to work dismembering the woman to make her easier to transport. After that he had no idea what to do with the bloody bed and sheets.

Rokevin ran out in the streets of Waterdeep, and began to head in the direction Brahm was staggering of in. Profanity spewed from his mouth as he ran. The blond waterhavian raced down the cobbled streets, but to no success.

"Ahhrgg!" Rokevin screamed in anger and fear.

"Be calm friend." A voice from behind said.

Rokevin turned around to find him self standing face to face with a tall half-orc. The half-orc was barely dressed, and what he did have on was tattered and ruined.

"I'm not your friend" Rokevin said to the half-orc. "But maybe you can help me anyway. I'm looking for a man with a broken leg. He came hobbling this way just a second ago. Did you see him?"

"No, I haven't seen anyone but you. Why are you searching for this man? His he a friend of yours?" the half-orc asked.

"I just need him." The blond human said. "Will gold help jog your memory? Is that what you want?" Rokevin asked.

"Your gold is worthless to me." The half-orc replied.

"You know you're the first homeless person I know who's passed up gold." Rokevin commented.

"Who said I was homeless?" inquired the half-orc.

"Are you?" Rokevin asked.

"If by homeless you mean I own a building in which to dwell, than yes. If you mean that all of Toril itself is my home, than no." The half-orc replied.

"Ack! The guy!" Rokvin suddenly remembered as he ran off in search for Brahm. The half-orc simply smiled.


	2. Hendrin

"So we have a deal?" the dark man said. He was Thlenin one of the many nobles of Athkatla.

"You know my price." the assassin said.

"Yes, 500,000 gold pieces worth of diamonds." Thlenin said.

"Diamonds will do find, but I accept anything that's easy to transport." The assassin said.

"Well then, I know only his name, and that he has gone to Waterdeep." Thlenin said.

"What is his name?" Heldrin asked.

"Queluerain." Thlenin said.

"Consider the elf dead." Heldrin said "Just for my own curiosity, why do you want him dead?" he asked

"He killed my first born son." Thlenin answered with tears in his eyes.

"The next time you see me, I'll have his head." Heldrin said as he left.

The journey to Waterdeep was slow and uneventful. The wind had been blowing south all during the sail north. When eventually Heldrin did arrive at the city of splendors, it was a stormy night. Heldrin had been to Waterdeep before, and made his way to the poorer part of the city. The muddy cobbled streets were empty save for the homeless. Heldrin made his way toward his favorite inn. The inn was warm and dry, with a fire in the hearth. Most of the tables were full of customers drinking the night away noisily. Heldrin took a seat at the bar.

"What will it be?" the barkeeper asked.

"Just a mug of ale." Heldrin said. The barkeeper handed him the ale.

"Damn I need a beer!" a brown haired man said as he took the seat next to Heldrin. Heldrin just stared at the man.

"What are you looking at?" the brown haired man asked.

"You smell like orc stool." The gaunt assassin said.

"What?" Brahm asked.

"You heard me just fine." Heldrin said.

"Listen here, I've had a long day. I just wanna…" Brahm began

"I'm sure" the pale assassin said.

"Right now I just wanna get drunk." Brahm exclaimed.

"Fine by me." Heldrin said. "I usually don't spend this much time talking to my lessers."

"Lessers?" inquired, but Heldrin had already gotten up and was heading for his room.

"Here's your beer" the barkeeper told Brahm.

"Thanks" Brahm said.

"Do you smell Rothe dung?" the barkeeper inquired.

"Its me." Brahm confessed.

"You?" the barkeeper asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"I was traveling through the sewers." Brahm told him

"You ought be careful doing that, it can be dangerous." The barkeeper told him.

"Now you tell me." Brahm said as he finished off his beer.

------------

The gaunt assassin entered his room, and threw his pack on to the chair in the corner of the room. He checked out the different things in the room and hid his equipment in the closet. He needed to get sleep.

Heldrin awoke early the next morning, and got straight to work. He went to an elf tavern.

"Welcome to the Yawning Tortoise" the overly enthusiastic elf at the counter said.

"Okay." the pale assassin said

"Can I get you something?" the elf asked.

"I'll have an ale." The assassin said.

"I have elven mead." the elf said never ceasing to smile.

"Fine I'll take that." Heldrin said.

"Here you go." the elf said with a wink.

"Uhh thanks." Heldrin said. "ummm." He begain.

"Yes." Said the elf.

"You would by chance to know anyone named Queluerain, would you?" the assassin asked, but the elf merely shook his head.

"You might want to check with Reluilluira." The elf said. "Near the docks."

Hendrin went promptly to the docks

"Where's Quelurain?" He asked.

"I don't know any Quelurain." the she elf answered.

"You look the shady type." Hendrin said

"Listen hun. I traffic drugs, not information." Reluilluira said.

"Is Queluerain a customer of yours?" the assassin asked.

"I told you I don't know him. Now are you going to buy something or not?" the she elf said.

"Fine, I'll buy some black lotus." The gaunt assassin said.

"Sorry hun, but I'm all out." The she elf replied. "You might want to give Grel a try. He's more in to that stuff any way."

Hendrin gave a sigh. This wasn't going to be as easy as he had hoped.

The assassin arrived at the house, and he found Grel in tears.

"Can I help you?" the stocky human asked.

"Do you have any black lotus?" the pale assassin asked.

"Yes" Grel said, tears streaming down his face. "I've decided, you'll be my last customer."

"Why?" The assassin asked.

"I…I..." The stocky man began feebly. "I betrayed her!" he screamed

"Umm… you wouldn't know an elf by the name of Queluerain would you?" the gaunt assassin said.

Grel simply shook his head as he handed the pale man the drugs.


	3. Pedrit

Pedrit smiled.

"I'm afraid I'm gunna have to arrest you." The corrupt city guardsman said.

"No, you can't I'm the only support my family gets." The stocky man said.

"I'm sorry, but it's my job." Pedrit smiled.

"No, there must be some other way." Grel said.

"Nope, there is nothing you can do." The city guardsman said.

Grel began to sob.

"Hey, don't take it so hard. You seem like a nice guy and all. You know I guess I could go easy on you this one time, but…" Pedrit began.

"But what? Grel asked.

"But I could get in serious trouble for this. So maybe it's not the best idea." Pedrit said. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" said, he had finally managed to turn his bawling into a mere sniffle.

"Unless you pay me." Pedrit grined

"I…how…how much?" Grel asked.

"At least 500 gold." Pedrit replied.

"I…I don't have that much." Grel said as he began to cry again.

"Oh, well I guess today ain't your day." Pedrit said with a shrug

"No, there must be some other way." Grel said.

"Nope, unless…" the guardsman said.

"Unless?" The drug dealer asked.

"Unless… do you have a daughter?" Pedrit asked.

"I… ummm yeah. Why would you want my daughter?" the stocky man asked.

"You know exactly what I want." Pedrit said.

"No, my daughter, she's … she's only seven!" Grel pleaded. His eyes began welling again.

"To be honest…" Pedrit began with a vile grin. "…I'd prefer that over the gold"

"No." Grel began to sob.

"It's for the best." Pedrit said.

"I…" Grel begain

"Listen, I'll arrest you and your entire family if you don't!" Pedrit yelled.

"You…I…yes. It is for the best. She… she's in the back of the house" Grel bawled.

Pedrit smiled, and left the room. Grel cried some more. Just then a gaunt man came in looking for some black lotus and an elf.

-------------------

"You're late" Evka said

"I was busy" Pedrit replied with a smile.

"Doing?" Evka asked, but the guardsman just smiled.

"Listen, we lost contact with one of our spies. She was working a man named Brahm. We think the shadow thieves have something to do with it. Bring us the people responsible, and you'll be well paid." The woman said.

"The shadow thieves?" Pedrit asked.

"Yeah the shadow thieves." The woman said.

"I thought they were kicked out of Waterdeep." Pedrit said.

"They were, until recently. The Eye is most unhappy about this competition." The woman said.

"Fine, I'll find the one responsible for your agent's death, and bring him to you" Pedrit said.

Pedrit went back to the jail house.

"I've been going over your file it says you were caught at the scene of a murder." The guardsman said to the dwarf.

"And?" the dwarf asked the guardsman.

"You were caught at the scene of a murder it says here at The Yawning Tortoise elf tavern." Pedrit answered

"What's itto you?" the dwarf asked, and the guardsman smiled.

"You know anything about the shadow thieves?" the Pedrit asked as he stroked his goatee.

"Maybe." Palak said.

"Maybe?" the corrupt guardsman said with a sigh. "That's not good enough."

"What do you want, and what can I you give me?" the Palak asked

"I'll let you walk out of here if, and only if you tell me about the murder of a spy for The Eye. She was working someone named Brahm." The guardsman said.

"Brahm?" the dwarf asked.

"Yeah Brahm," the guardsman said.

"Hmmm the name sounds familiar." The dwarf begain before as it begain to slowly dawn on him that it had been no hooker that Rokevin threw his knife into the day before. "Oh! Uhh it was umm an elf named what's his name again?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you." The guardsman said.

"He's gay, a real fag… Fealyyur! That's what his name is." Palak said. "Now let me out."

"Sure thing, but…" The guardsman began. "…if I find out that you were lying to me I'll throw you in the deepest dankest cell in all of Waterdeep, and there no one will hear you scream when I torture you."

"Yeah whatever now just get me outta here." The dwarf said impatiently.

Pedrit let the dwarf out of the cell and left the jail house. It was getting dusk.

Another guardsman walked up to Pedrit.

"We have more info on the murder case. The one with the dwarf and the dismembered girl. Apparently she works for The Eye. A real high ranking agent at that."

Pedrit let out a scream.

"He lied! The gahrpeck lied!" he screamed -_Gahrpeck is a racial slur for dwarves-_

Pedrit ran out off the jail house and into the street but there was no sign of the dwarf. He cursed he had some work to do. He would find the dwarf, and was prepared to scour the whole city. The dwarf would be found, and then. Pedrit just gave smile at the thought of what would happen. It would be loud, and claret.


	4. Feallyyur

Fealyyur looked at his boss.

"What in the Nine Hells did you think you were doing?" the boss, a slim woman named Rieloah said.

"Well, we went to kill the guy like you told us to." Rokevin began.

"When I told you to kill him, I didn't mean defenestrate him!" Rieloah snaped.

"We didn't." Rokevin protested.

"Then how do you explain Brahm falling out of the building." Rieloah demanded.

"Well we got to the inn, like we were instructed, and got to his room. When we entered we found that he wasn't alone." Rokevin said.

"Who else was there?" Rieloah said.

"I don't know. Some hooker." Rokevin replied.

"No, it was some agent working for The Eye." Palak answered as he walked entered the room.

"Where in the Nine Hells have you been?" Rieloah asked.

"I was arrested." The irritated dwarf said.

"I'm glad you're alright." Fealyyur said to the dwarf with a smile

"Damn! What is going on, and how did you get out?" the slim woman asked.

"I lied about the agent." Palak said.

"Good." said the woman "Now where were you?" she asked the man

"Umm oh yeah well I killed the hooker, agent , whatever. And then the guy just jumped out the window." Rokevin said.

"And?" the woman asked

"And so I chased him into the streets, but I lost him." Rokevin said.

"What about you?" the woman asked Palak.

"Ummm." He said as he remembered back to the day before. "Well I started cleaning up the mess that was made, when the elf bartender came in and found me. He had heard the commotion."

"Weren't you armed?" the woman asked.

"Well yeah, but I put down my axe when I was putting the pieces of the girl, into the pack for disposal. He got the drop on me." Palak answerd.

"And the girl was she disposed of?" the slim thief asked.

"Well the guards got a hold of her." Palak said.

"Damn!" Rieloah said. "Fealyyur try and use your magics to locate Brahm, I want you to assist these too in killing that guy. Do you know what could happen if the information he has leaked gets into the wrong hands?"

Fealyyur gave a nod. He went of to his room to prepare of the divination. Meanwhile Palak went to his room to get some sleep. Like wise Rokevin went to his room.

-----------------

Fealyyur got out his material components, and sat in front of his mirror. He began casting the spell saying the proper words and making the proper gestures. It was a full hour before he finished.

Brahm appeared before him. He was sleeping off to many drinks in some tavern, but Fealyyur could not discern which tavern.

Fealyyur smiled to himself. He realized how close he came to failing. How close he came to not fulfilling his promise. Tonight it would be finally over.

Fealyyur got up from his mirror, and walked out of his room, he prepared the material components for anther spell as he walked down the hall. The elf stood before the door, and tried the knob. It wasn't locked, so he slowly opened it. The dwarf was fast asleep. The elf smiled, and gently closed the door. Palak was turned on his belly, and Fealyyur began casting the spell. The dwarf upon hearing the spell being cast woke up.

"Wha…" Palak began but suddenly found himself unable to talk.

"It's no good." Fealyyur said as he began casting another spell.

Fealyyyur than began to pull off the covers to the dwarfs bed.

"You see I cast a spell that compactly immobilizes you." The elf began. "I also cast a spell that lets me read your mind."

The elf laughed the vulgarities that the dwarf thought.

"_Your gay I knew it. You fag!"_ Palak thought

Fealyyur merely laughed again.

"No, no I'm not." The elf replied in amusement.

"_Then what?"_ demanded the dwarf

Fealyyur grinned and began taking off his garments.

"Well the story begins along time ago." The elf began. "But all you need to know is that you and your cursed clan destroyed my house oh so long ago. I'm the only survivor, and I've been killing your kin off one by one ever sense. I torture them first, but in your case I'll make an exception, you are after all the last of your kin."

Fealyyur by this time was beaming with an evil, an evil even the darkest most sadistic demons of the lowest pit of the abyss would be frighten to touch.

"_What? I demand to know what you are talking about"_ the dwarf said.

"I've already told you. You and your clan destroyed my house!" the elf replied as he began undressing the dwarf.

"_You faggot you damn faggot!" _the dwarf mentally yelled.

"You dwarves are so stupid. I told you I wasn't gay. In fact I was the favorite lover of the matron of my house back when I still lived in the Underdark." the elf said as the illusion began to dissipate revealing his ebony skin.

"_A drow!"_ the dwarf thought in fear.

"Yes only now do you fully understand what you got your self into those many years ago." The drow smiled.

"_What now?"_ the dwarf asked.

"Now? Now I'm gunna have my way with you." The drow smiled a malevolent smile, and he did.


	5. Bhram

Brahm awoke with a headache. He had drunk away most of the day yesterday and it was well past midday before he awoke. He managed to crawl out of bed and head down the stairs. He had been on the run for three days. Some people wanted to kill him. He laughed. Not some people he knew exactly who the shadow thieves. He had information that could bring down their Waterdeep operation. The hung over man finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey sleepy head." The elf at the bar said.

"Uhhh hey." Brahm said weakly.

"You've slept till past midday." The elf said with a smile.

"Oh, I have?" Brahm asked

"Yep." The elf said energetically.

"Ummm where am I?" Brahm asked.

"The Yawning Tortoise silly." The elf said.

"Uhhhh I have the worst headache ever." Brahm said

"Oh sweetie, here try this." The elf handed him a small vial

"What is it?" brahm asked suspciaously.

"Just something to help with the hangover" the elf said.

"Ack! This tastes horrible." Brahm said as he drank the vial.

"Haha. Yeah it does. But you feel better don't you?" the elf asked.

"Yeah I do." Brahm said thoughtfully. "Thanks."

"No problem sweetheart" the elf said. Brahm gave him a suspicious look.

"Umm I don't mean to be rude or anything, but umm are you…" Brahm began

"Am I what?" The elf asked.

"Are you…gay?" brahm asked.

The elf gave out a laugh.

"No I'm not." The elf said. With a smile

"Oh." Brahm said a little surprised.

"Why? Are you?" the elf winked

"What?!" Brahm asked in shock.

The elf laughed some more.

"No!...No! I'm not!" Brahm said.

"Then why did you ask?" the elf said.

"Well, you seem so happy and flamboyant." Brahm said.

"You'd smile and laugh and be this happy to if you were in my shoes." The elf said.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." The dark haired man said.

"Well it started a while back. You see I use to be an adventurer." The elf began

"Okay." Brahm said.

"I was a wizard, and I was good. I mean real good." The elf said with a sense of nostalgia.

"Okay, but why are you always … happy?" Brahm asked.

"I was just getting to that. You see one day I was traveling through the forest…" the elf continued.

"Which one?" Brahm interrupted.

"Ardeep forest, near river Dessarin." The elf continued "So I was wandering there all by myself, when I stumbled upon a tribe of orcs."

"Okay lemme get this straight you were traveling through the forest, alone, and came across a tribe of orcs, and that makes you happy?"

"No. if you'd let me finish you would understand." The elf said.

"Go ahead" Brahm said.

"Thank you." The elf said.

"No problem." Brahm said

"Now where was I?" the elf thought.

"You came across orcs." Brahm said.

"Yes. So I came across a whole tribe of orcs and do you know what they were doing?" the elf asked.

"No." Brahm answered.

"They were cutting down trees and polluting the water." The elf said.

"What happened?" brahm asked

"What do you mean what happened?" The elf asked. "I killed them."

"And that makes you happy." Brahm asked.

"Yes, but not as happy as what happened next. You see I earned the favor of all the nymphs and dryads of the river and forest." The elf beamed.

"I don't get it." Brahm confessed.

"It means every night I get some nymph and dryad love." The elf said with a wink.

Brahm smiled.

"Now you understand. Wouldn't you be as happy as me if you could have all the nymph and dryad you wanted?" the elf asked.

"Yes." Brahm admitted. "Yes I would."

The elf just smiled, and Brahm left the bar with a grin. It was at that moment he heard a voice behind him.

"There he is!" the blond man yelled to his dwarf companion.

"Damn!" Brahm yelled as he began to run.

The dwarf and man ran after him, but no matter where he ran the dwarf and man followed. That's when Brahm saw it, another sewer grate, and the way he had escaped them the first time. He quickly opened the grate and hoped down into the sewers below.

"Oh no you don't!" the dwarf screamed as he and his companion climbed down after Brahm.

Brahm fell down in to the sludgy water, and ran like all of the nine hells were behind him. After a while he realized that he had lost his two would be killers, but had himself gotten lost in the process. That's when he heard voices approaching.

"Are you sure he came down this way." The voice said.

"Yes we have witnesses." The other voice said,

"When we find him, try not to kill him. Leave him for me to deal with." The first voice said. As the two men turned the corner.

"Who in the nine hells are you?" the guardsman asked.

Brahm didn't answer. Instead in a rush of adrenaline he grabbed the guardsman's sword and impaled the corrupt man with it. Pedrit, in shock, gave a whimper then collapsed to the ground in a pool of his own blood. The second guardsman withdrew his own sword and brought it down on Brahm, who parried the blow with Pedrit's sword. He then brought the sword around and cleanly decapitated the other guardsman. A geyser of blood gushed forth from the wound. Brahm looked down at Pedrit who at that very moment gave up his last breath. Brahm dropped the sword, and turned around only to find him self face to face with the person he had least expected.


	6. Queluerain

Queluerain smiled in remembrance. He had come to Waterdeep just a short while ago. Just after his vision. He had been in reverie, remembering the time he had been in the woods outside of the Amnish city of Athkatla. He had an encounter with a group of werewolves and some followers of the god Malar. Queluerain had been stalking some kid, no more than 16 years of age. The kid, some noble's son, had been a member of the cult, and had partaken in the profane and blasphemous ritual. Queluerain wasn't exactly sure what the cultist were trying to do, and he didn't much care. He killed them all the priests, the lycanthropes, and the kid. It was the price paid for getting mixed up in the wrong crowd. He was remembering the battle in his reverie when suddenly he was walking through a forest, a forest he had never seen. He continued walking and then he spotted him.

"Queluerain." Corellon Larethian said.

Queluerain fell prostrate.

"Yes?" Queluerain asked his face in the ground.

"Look up at me." The first of the Seldarine said.

"What a loathsome beast I am. I am not worthy to look at you." Queluerain said.

"You are not a loathsome beast. In your heart you desire all that is good for the elves of the world and that is a noble desire, now look upon me." Corellon said,

"I thank you." Queluerain said humbly to his god.

"Go to Waterdeep. There is a man there, Brahm he needs your help." Corellon said,

"A man?" asked Queluerain.

"Yes. It is through one of his decedents I will rebuild Myth Drannor and all of Cormanthor. It is through him the elves will return to there former glory." The elven god said.

"I look forward to that beauteous day and wish that I could see it." Queluerain said.

"And you shall, from Arvandor." Corellon said.

"I humbly thank you." Queluerain said, and with that he came out of reverie.

Queluerain had traveled to Waterdeep, but had little success in finding this Brahm until three days before. He had seen Brahm and his two would be murderers enter into the sewer and knew he had to act quickly. He jumped down after the three of them in pursuit. Fortunately the dwarf and man lost Brahm, that's when Queluerain heard them coming.

"Damn we lost him again." The dwarf said.

"This is bad, real bad." The man said. "By the way I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yes?" the dwarf asked.

"Why exactly was there a dead drow in your room last night?" Rokevin asked.

"It was Fealyyur! He was a drow. He wanted to get revenge on me for killing his family or something."

"Oh." said Rokevin "That's not what I heard."

"What did you hear?" The dwarf asked.

"I heard that he raped you." Rokevin said.

"That's a lie! A boldfaced lie!" the dwarf lied.

"Then what happened?" Rokevin asked.

"Well he tried to rape me, he wanted to, he even cast a spell on me. A spell that made it so I couldn't move, but you know elves and fags they won't shut up. The faggot spent so much time telling me what he was gunna do instead of doing it the spell wore off and I killed him" the dwarf said in an amalgam of lies and truth.

"Is that so?" the blond man said.

"It sure is" the dwarf said.

"Well all I know is I hate drow." Rokevin said.

"Me too." The dwarf said.

"When it comes to drow, I would have to say that I agree with your statements of abhorrence. I loathe the drow for betraying there kind." Queluerain said as he stepped out from the shadows.

"What…" Rokevin began but before he could finish Queluerain broke the blond mans jaw.

Palak alarmed, raised his axe and brought it down on Queluerain. Queluerain dodged the axe with ease and kicked the dwarf squarely in the chest, knocking him on his back. The dwarf dropped his axe. Queluerain picked up the weapon and brought it down on the dwarf splitting the leather shirt that the dwarf passed off as armor with ease, and continued through the dwarf. Palaks innards covered the sewer floor. By this time the blond man had gotten up and had turned and began running away, but Queluerain threw the dwarfs axe into the back of the blond mans head splitting it open and spilling its contents against the sewer walls. Queluerain left the bodies for the sewer rats to feast on as he ran off in search of Brahm.

He had been running for some time before he finally did find Brahm who was standing over two dead bodies. Brahm turned, and saw Queluerain then gave a gasp.

"Have no fear. I do not intend to hurt you." Queluerain said.

"Then what do you want?" Brahm asked.

"I wish for you to leave the city. I have killed to two ruffians who meant you harm, but that will not stop The Shadow Thieves, there for it is imperative that you leave the city immediately.**"**

Brahm gave a nod and left. Queluerain gave a sigh, and headed for The Yawning Tortoise for a drink.

When he got there he found the bar empty, except for the bartender, and a pale gaunt man with his bow drawn and aimed at the bartender.

"What are you doing?" Queluerain asked.

"I'm gunna kill this elf." The assassin said. "He killed some nobles son, his name is Queluerain."

"He isn't Queluerain." Queluerain said. "I am!"

"You?!" asked the assassin.

"You?!" asked the elf.

"But you… you're an orc!" the assassin said.

The homeless half orc smiled.

"Queluerain was my 'elvish' father's name he and my human mother were attacked by a group of orcs one day. The elf I claim as my father killed them all before dying himself save one, and that one orc raped my mother. She killed him after the deed was done and soon after gave birth to me. She named me after her elvish husband, and I have faithfully followed in what would have been his footsteps. I have gone with the blessings of the Seldarine and they have accepted me into the Elvin communal spirit, for my devotion, and piety." The orc smiled

"Then you die!" Heldrin screamed as he fired his arrow.

"You should know that I have train my body to be a weapon" the orc said as he caught the arrow with ease. The assassin drew his blade, and the half orc tossed aside the arrow. Heldrin brought his blade down on the orc who kicked the sword from the would be assassins hand. Queluerain then grabbed the assassin by the throat and dragged him up the stairs the second story. They entered into a room.

"Do you know what defenestrate means?" the orc asked the assassin.

"No." the assassin managed to gasp.

"Well it means to throw some one out a window. You know I've always been fond of that word." The orc said as he threw the assassin out the window. The assassin fell head first and died upon hitting the cobble street below. The orc gave a sigh and headed down the stairs. It was finally time for that well earned drink.


End file.
